


Sweetest Dreams

by Cutelily05



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutelily05/pseuds/Cutelily05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss, a budding photographer gets a chance to work at the wildlife channel alongside wildlife channel presenter, Peeta Mellark . Does she have a choice of getting a shot of his heart too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, nice to see you all again (Haha, who am I kidding?)**

**Since my updates are late, I am planning on making short stories. This is one which was struck in my mind for quite some time. This will have two parts. Then I will be updating short stories/one-shots/drabbles. Pure Everlark**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: The details might be wrong as I have no idea about the insiders who make a show or about Caribbean islands. This is totally based on my imagination.**

**The characters might be slightly OOC**

**Wilderness: Peeta Mellark is a famous adventurer who lives and loves animals and the known face in Panem's Wildlife. But apart from his passion for wildlife, can he also show passion to his fellow crew mate and photographer, Katniss Everdeen?**

She couldn't believe it. She was about to have the biggest breakthrough in her lifetime.

Finishing the course for photography was easy while handling a minor course in medicals and environmental studies during her college but finding a job as a photographer was difficult. Not an ordinary photographer, but she specifically wanted to be a wildlife photographer ironically, in a city filled with buildings.

She started small, as a medical assistance in a school while working as a waitress in café nearby, just so to pay her mortgage, even though her roommate Madge's father owns millions to pay but they insist on working and paying it on her own. But then, she was barely making it. It was a cakewalk for Madge. She majored in English literature and minored in Environmental studies where she met Katniss and they have been close ever since. But just as she stepped out of her job, she was called in for interviews as a journalist and as an editor. Now she works part time editor and full time journalist also taking time to hang out with Katniss and Katniss's best friend and her boyfriend, Gale Hawthorne who runs a successful architectural company.

While Gale accidentally drunk confessed Katniss that he is planning on asking Madge to marry him on Valentine's Day and be Madge's bridesmaid, Katniss was elated but a small side on her steel heart crossed that she was still single in her life.

Madge had no problem with Gale. He has got a new, fully furnished house to move in with her and that means that Katniss must start finding a definite job with a steady income to pay her rents.

So cliché. She thought

Until a small job she was doing, something like a pet project with Gale landed her in her big debut as a wildlife photographer.

When Gale started working, with no opportunities flying through the window, he started running a blog posting architectural designs and plans in a website blog and a subsidiary blog dedicated and some pictures of Katniss pictures featuring in the websites. It was difficult to find green things first but she managed to get some from the backyard or a park or a zoo.

As the blog started expanding and so as Gale's business, Katniss blog with pictures got notice and appreciation, she never got something big as she holds the application form today.

She has been selected as a photographer at the Panem Wildlife channel hit series Exploring Nature With Peeta Mellark.

And she just couldn't be happier.

* * *

"Gale just asked me to marry him and I said yes Katniss. Oh my God!" Madge exclaimed tears streaming down her face sitting in the front door holding up her left hand ring finger for Katniss inspection

"Oh, that is wonderful. I'm truly happy for you both" Katniss said sincerely

"And we are both moving in to a new house and everything. We are planning on getting married on coming summer at Dad's beach house. You can live here all alone."

"Yeah but not lonely as my job might last about a month and then I'll be busy in my new job if they like me"

"When are you leaving for your trip?" Madge inquired getting up from the floor and coming in while examining her ring

"Around 20th February and would return around March 20"

"Wow that is a long trip. Don't forget to send me some pictures of your trip. And-"she turned and gave me a mock death glare

"Your 24 goddam Everdeen. Go get a life or at least a boyfriend"

"I don't need a guy to make my life better" Katniss says ignoring the gap that she might feel in her heart.

"Well then what is your plan today?"

"I'm meeting with my crew today at Panem HQ"

"All the best" Madge whispers while hugging Katniss

"Congratulations to you once again" Katniss whispers back.

* * *

Panem HQ was the biggest corporate office run by the Panem management who owns the television channel which has different shows from TV series, kids channel, reality shows and yes, wildlife program.

She hits the fourth floor button which is the wildlife department and waits till it reaches the fourth floor while going through the information she received form the television. Peeta Mellark is the famous host kind of presenter of this show. Although unlike others, he doesn't eat worms or stuffs, he has a charming way of speaking and sense of humor which makes everyone want to watch his channel more. No to mention he is good looking and Madge used to drool all over him like he was a teen idol. Not to mention, he has a lot of girl fans like actors but he educates them. He speaks about animals, their ways of behaviour, their mannerism while petting the pets. He has this on-screen charm and a natural way of speaking which puts the audience to peace. He could easily handle situations on live shooting instead of reading stuff rehearsed for him. Which is actually stupid of Katniss to assume that someone teens might be obsessed with someone who is not an actor. Isn't that stupid, she thought to herself

But she knows only about the presenter, not about the crew.

"Katniss Everdeen?" a woman with half shaved hair with tattoos on them comes and holds her hand without Katniss offering her hand

"I'm Cressida, managing director of Panem Wildlife. I think you are the new substitute for Annie's place. Come; let me introduce to my unit" she says entering a huge room with people strewn all over fiddling with cameras and while her fingers itch to have them in her hand, she still feels out of space here

"Gather up everyone. Let me introduce to our newest member of our unit, Katniss Everdeen. And Katniss, say hello to Castor, Pollux, Messala, Beetee, Wiress and Haymitch. Wait, you gotta meet Peets" she says exiting the room leaving her in front of everyone who looks at her like hawks.

"So she is the new girly, uh. Let's hope that she doesn't have sea sickness"A middle aged man comments almost tiredly

"Well, then about my photography"

She wanted to mentally kick herself for even bringing it up in the first place that up because she is here to work but these guys are just sizing her up on sea sickness instead of questioning her on how she would take photographs because she had them by heart.

"Well, sweetheart. I picked you myself and I like your angles and way of capturing after your blog that you run, but that is not my problem. I don't want you puking your guts out when we are going to the Caribbean Islands by sea" This whisky guy, Haymitch tells and Katniss makes a face showing her displeasure at him

"Don't do that sweetheart. I'm your program manager and you gotta respect that"

Yeah, whatever she responded in her mind silently until a very, very, cheerful voice broke down into the room

"Hey guys. Wow there is a lot of them here today. I thought that everyone would have left for Valentine's Day?" he says with a smirk.

"Just cause you are single doesn't mean you get to keep us all here Peeta. We've got people to attend to." A woman comes in with short, spiky hair and everything in her way she stands to her way of speaking suggests that she is the not the one to mess up with, the most obnoxious and seemingly arrogant but a nice one by heart character from, well, literally all the movies Katniss had seen.

"Well, well, so you are Katrina. I am Johanna Mason. Event organiser, tour guide of sorts and help get through locals and animals and save you from dangers."

"My name is Katniss, Miss Mason" she replies a little more loudly to ensure that Johanna has no hearing problems

"Well you know what, just because you are acting a little less weirdly than Annie, I am just sticking to call you Brainless" and everyone just smirks at me. This office is seriously looking various ways to give nicknames to Katniss, first Sweetheart and now Brainless and Katniss did not even want to think of the list of endless possibilities

"Oh, I am sorry dear. Did everyone distract you? Well, they going to need to learn a lot about manners. I am Effie Trinket, producer and the in charge of this trip. Well, I just love mahogany and that is the reason why I am producing this trip. Caribbean Isles have lot of Mahogany, don't they?" A woman looks like she had just stepped out of the 80's, with makeup of thousand people applied and dress colors which only Miley Cyrus mixed up dress with Lady Gaga would wear.

"Yep they do Miss Trinket" Katniss says confidently because she thinks that to shine in her profession, she first needs to get into the heart of this Effie. So she responds a little bit brightly.

"Well, I was right about Brainless" Johanna mutters under her breath and everyone giggles

"Well, anyway, I am Peeta Mellark and I am guessing by the look of your face that you do recognize me, don't you Katniss?"

"Yeah, I do"

"So, who's up for an adventure?"

* * *

Well, for Katniss, stuffing in her crew's member's attitude was easier than stuffing her luggage and she had figured it out very soon.

Beetee and Wiress, husband and wife, take care of the technology department who volunteered in teaching me how to use new gadgets. Nuts and Volts, as nicknamed by Johanna, seem to understand their own language and finish each other's sentences.

Castor and Pollux, non-identical twins are the camera crew whom I would be working with. Pollux is mute and Castor is his mouthpiece

Haymitch is the managing director and well, that's just everything. Johanna made herself clear on that day and Effie, she's just Effie.

Cressida is the Managing Director and her assistant Messalla are just always there on point.

Well and Katniss is here to work in the place of Annie Cresta, wife of Finnick Odair, the well-known face in the company programs who acted thought his teens in soap operas as the famous guy and 'that attractive boy next door' character and currently did Reality Shows and some popular soap serials. Annie is currently on maternity leave and is planning on quitting her job. Although Johanna calls her mentally little unstable, she was very close with them.

Although Katniss thought that for running a show required plenty of people, plenty of divisions and busy stuff, she was surprised to see very few people

They must be very talented she thought to herself but the one who actually showed any interest in considering her real meaning of her actually there was Peeta. He was charming, funny, charismatic, always willing to help, with a cute dimple in the apple of his cheek when he smiles and the crinkles when he smiles while what he had actually done was to only give his phone number to Katniss to call him if she needs any help needed about her trip

Although she wanted to so badly pull out her phone and text him on when he is coming to the harbour, although they are hiring a private ship and that she was here damn early before boarding time, she texts Johanna instead because she seemed like the ideal person

Although she knew that she would be responded with some snarky remark, she still hit the send button waiting for her to reply because she purposefully put her number in her phone

_God Brainless, give me a break. I am just trying to find my underwear_

_And don't forget to pack your swimming suit. I won't be sharing mine_

While she secretly wished that Peeta would come first, she was only met up with a flashy, polished Effie coming all yellow which made Katniss's eyes bleed. Although she wouldn't admit it, she maybe has a streak of affection for Peeta because without Katniss noticing it, he had actually made a first, best impression her.

Beetee and Wiress were next. Followed by Cressida, Messalla, Castor and Pollux, no one even attempts to talk to her, well, interrupt her and Effie who kept ranting about anything with her annoying accent that it took everything of Katniss not to tear of her wig and shove it in her mouth. Actually, she was quite grateful when Johanna showed up and dragged Katniss to the restroom

"Wow, did you actually managed to sit there with Effie rambling without your ears not bleeding?"

"Well then I guess that I might actually be considered as a person of interest"

"Well, I actually might like you, you know"

* * *

And she just wished that she had listened to Haymitch when he told about sea sickness. She now sorely regrets it when she throws up for the second time along with all her breakfast and she was positive that her lunch which is to be served in an hour is definitely not going to stay in her stomach

"Hey Brainless. You alright? Heard that you were not feeling well"

"I think that I could recover well if you or this ship wasn't around me"

"Well, you should have listened to Haymitch, Sweetheart" Katniss tries everything not to make that frown to show in her face but fails but quickly recovers because even though how much Johanna insults everyone, she could be a really fun one to hang out with and by far, she actually might be seeing to be friends with Katniss

"You know what Brainless, I think I might even like you"

"Well, you already told me that"

"Well maybe I am not the only one"

"Haymitch just was messing with me and Effie wants a person she wants to talk her hearts out apart from her cats"

"I wasn't talking about them. I was talking about Peeta"

"Well I like him too" Katniss says coolly as if she was referring to a friend. Because in the past week, Katniss have developed an understanding and a seemingly good and harmless friendship with her crew and they seemed to get along with her well. But sometimes though, they forget that she actually exists. But the way Johanna was talking to her about Peeta suggests that either she was teasing her or was pretending as if he liked her something more than a friend

"What leads you to believe that in the first place?"

"Well for starters, he was worried when he heard you were not feeling well and personally disappeared for hours so that he could get you some sea sickness medicines and sent me here to deliver them to you" even though she thinks it as in a friendship way, she wants to know about why he is doing this. Maybe he likes her? They knew each other for a week

"Thank you and tell him that I thanked him too but there is nothing between him and me"

"Well Sweetheart, you might not know but Panem has its whole charm of making people fall in love with each other. Let me give you examples. Wiress and Beetee were one of the earlier staff who worked here, Finn met Annie when he guest starred along with Peeta. Castor met a secretariat of modelling company, I met my soulmate here." A brief look of love and lost crosses Johanna's eyes but they move quickly leading to believe that all is not well between them considering that they are not engaged or married because she doesn't sport a ring

"Don't under estimate the bonding power of this company. What I've said was just a few examples. There is a lot more"

It's true. She did live here longer and Katniss from what she had heard about apart from Johanna knows that she is not lying and that maybe Panem company is not just a television company but rather a matchmaking company

"So maybe Peeta could have anyone from Panem Company for the matter and besides, he is the presenter and I'm the camera girl. Why me?"

"Finn is an actor and a famous personality, why do you think he chose Ann who is a camera girl? Come on Katniss, love has no bounds or anything. While it is a valid question, Peeta did go out with others but I don't think anyone one of them were the it girl"

Silence held them for a while but Katniss eventually took the medicine and retired to take a nap.

"Don't underestimate the power of love Panem Company employees have, Brainless" Johanna whispers before leaving Katniss to submerge in the island of dreams while Johanna wiped the stray tear that has slipped through her eye.

* * *

When Katniss woke up, it was well in the evening and the sun was already setting in the horizon. But she knew that they are nearing the islands and will be there in an hour or two.

"Come on guys, let's have some shots before we land to mark our presence in this island"

"Yeah by throwing up everything in every inch of this boat" Messalla says and the crowd disappears while everyone talking that they would get some drink.

Suddenly, a heavy hand is placed on Katniss shoulder and she jumps almost about to attack the person

"Hey, it was just me. I just wanted to know whether you were alright. You know I heard about you and…"

"Yeah Johanna told me, Peeta"

"How do you feel now?"

"Yeah, I am fine. The medicines worked. Thank you. Anyways, is that a sketch book?"

"Yeah, kind of like my hobby"

"May I take a look at it?"

"Yeah, um, go ahead"

"They may not be very good but-" Peeta told as Katniss flipped through the first page. Peeta's argument is invalid. The first sketch is about a forest with a sun raising above it shaded beautifully.

"Are you kidding me, Peeta? That is one of the most beautiful sketches I've ever seen"

"Thank you"

And while Katniss continued to flip through the pages does she realise that what she was actually doing. It was out of curiosity, she consoled herself while she got more and more mesmerised with his drawings. Mostly everything is about nature and animals one or two about some kind of room, presumably a child's bedroom and streets with kids.

"What are they?"

"Well, they are the sketches of my child-"

"You had a child, Peet. You never told us that" Johanna interjects him with a bright red drink in her hand

"Well, I was about to say that it was my childhood room which I didn't want to forget. And for the last time Johanna, I am single. You hear me"

"Did you meant me to hear it or for someone else?"

"Yeah" Peeta responds absentmindedly not realising that Johanna was teasing him with Katniss

"Oh no I actually meant…"

"Straight from the horse's mouth" Johanna says before yelling

"Yo guys heard that. Peeta loves Katniss" and everyone breaks out laughing. And Katniss was just as embarrassed as he was. And the laughing was just the result of over drinking, Katniss concluded

Her first instinct was to jump into the sea because God knows how deep it is. Her second instinct is to run away. But her legs feel cemented into the place before Peeta drags her away from the crowd and starts apologizing for the mistake he never made.

"Johanna could actually sometimes be a jerk"

"Nah, it's alright. I guess we are over reacting for something so simple like a teenager"

"Yeah, you are right, no I mean they just are just very drunk and we are mildly drunk"

"Shall we leave"

* * *

The trip does feel exhausting and an awkward air hangs on between Katniss and Johanna for some reason. But that is forgotten even before the first day of shooting.

The plan is that they shoot for two episodes in the forest and one in the beach. Then they wrap up. They will be staying in a hotel. Once she reached the Caribbean islands, Katniss sent a picture to Madge of the night sky and left to sleep. First day of shooting begins next day and she wanted some rest.

But Johanna had worked through the night along with Haymitch to get the plan ready.

So she doesn't complain when Johanna doses on her, after some snarky remarks which could be taken for an apology. The morning travel is in two jeeps because the cameras are quite big. Katniss listens to Cressida and Messalla blabber about the cameras and shooting spots and angles while she lost interest in the middle of the conversation. She stares at the jeep ahead of them which holds Peeta, Haymitch, Wiress, Beetee. While Castor, Pollux are talking with Effie in the front in Katniss car.

She is awe struck by the beauty in this islands and keeps a mental reminder to take pictures of them in her personnel camera to post them in her blog.

They go for a long time until Cressida and Messalla get tired of speaking and finally take time with Katniss to admire the nature along with her. When she starts to think that the trip could go on forever, the jeep comes to a sudden halt.

"Well, well here we are" Effie shrills before hysterically shrieking causing everyone to close their ears to block off her over annoying voice and automatically, so does Katniss hands close her ears

"What the hell was that for. Did you want everyone to go deaf in here" Haymitch screams at Effie, rage in his eyes

"Why is every so off schedule? Did you all forget the fact that we need a medical support in here? Who knows what animals might be there with all creepy bugs and spiders crawling about?" Effie makes a face at the last part scrunching it like a crumbled up paper.

"Well Effie, I did talk to the locals but they aren't ready to accompany us because they don't trust us anymore. I tried waving cash into their face but they seemed little fazed. However, they were ready to help us out in their houses and local areas and but it is no big deal. No one is gonna die in three days" Johanna offers rubbing the sleep out of her eyes but clearly she did seemed pissed by Effie

"Well, do whatever you want. I even hate to say that I work with you all. I really need to talk to Seneca in changing my team." Effie screams and goes of rambling before poking Johanna and whispering 'manners'

An awkward pause falls upon everyone and everyone looks at each other's face before Effie rushes into the truck and starts rambling. Haymitch cuts through the pause by shouting at the crowd.

"What are you all need. Why are you looking at my face? Get to work"

* * *

Four days into her work and Katniss is loving every moment of it. Although she thought that at an instinct that this work is going to be a nightmare, a not so social Katniss started speaking with everyone whom she couldn't resist talking to. She talks to them just like she talks with Madge. She could see the difference in herself but she likes it

Johanna insisted that she be Katniss roommate from the beginning. She has been good but kind of shows a bit of rough and dominating behaviour for Katniss liking although Katniss can survive knowing that she won't murder her at her sleep.

Peeta was the one who made the best impression though. She could even feel herself blushing when he is around and when he speaks in that husky voice to the animals cooing to them as if they were a baby.

Today, they will be filming in the forests with some birds. Katniss was along with Messalla, Wiress, Beetee and others making the set ready while Johanna and Haymitch wandered off. Effie was applying mosquito lotion while Peeta was reading something from the wildlife magazine. When he catches her staring at him, he smiles at her but she coughs awkwardly trying to adjust her camera

The scene was so peaceful until Peeta had to ruin it. She thought but quickly dismissed it because it was time for the shot. As everyone started readying the camera, the native, apparently persuaded by Johanna to join them came.

Since Effie complained that there was a need for security, Johanna did something. At least, something to make the situation better by recruiting one member to show them where the animals and birds resided. Although he said there is no guarantee for the crew's life.

Because there are lot of wild animals ranging from cougars and panthers to blood sucking leeches, their security became a main concern but Haymitch just shrugged it off telling that 'Not that any cougar is gonna pounce on us' with Johanna backfiring him 'Maybe any cougar might be interested in you' with a smug smile and before Katniss could dictate her mouth, an 'Eww' escaped her lips and they started laughing calling her pure for her own good. Although they came into a mutual agreement in keeping this from Effie or she might start freaking out

"Action" yells Cressida as Katniss focuses on the camera, adjusting the angle, zooming in and out and starts recording

"Hey guys, welcome to Wildlife with Peeta Mellark. I am Peeta Mellark and today we are with some awesome creatures of the wild whom I just fell in love with just minutes ago. I met this little fella here-" he is holding a small bird of some kind all pink and black and violet which Cressida gives order for zooming in.

Katniss zooms in the bird and is deep in her work but suddenly she feels hard to concentrate because she finds his voice too distracting. But nevertheless, she focuses on her work. Peeta continues to babble on how cute that bird looks, its adaptive features which honestly has started to bore her but surprisingly, she finds craving them because she likes his voice

Wait, what?

"Cut" Cressida yells and everyone relaxes from their position, which Katniss was too pre occupied that she hadn't noticed earlier. She however stood up from her camera and relaxes her back

"We have got some good coverage. Take a break. We should return later for our shot"

"There you go" Peeta coos letting the bird fly but it climbs on his shirt clinging to his collar and climbing and sitting on his shoulder while nipping on his ear with its claw. Peeta smiles gently at the bird which makes Katniss heart melt. She looks at both of them watching Peeta feed the bird crumbs of bread. Everyone is drinking water and resting under the trees snapping photos in their cell phone except Peeta who is talking to the bird occasionaly rubbing its feathers and its head. The native, which she comes to later know that was a person who worked in the zoo had brought the bird from the zoo and that it tends to get friendly.

"Hey Katniss, can you take a photograph of me with the bird" Peeta called out to her holding the bird in one hand while offering his phone in the other. She replied a yeah, sure and took his phone. Being a photographer, working with huge cameras, taking pictures in phone seems comparatively small but still, she does takes pictures even in her phone, just to make her craving of photos to cease

She takes a lot of photos of them connecting while the crew looks at them. Effie is the most touched one looking at them adoringly as if both of them were lovers and Katniss can't help but grimace on how Effie is behaving for such a small thing. Can't blame though, they do look adorable together and Katniss's mind suddenly revisits the conversation she had with Johanna on the ship.

All of a sudden, Katniss ear picks up a grunt not far away. Gale and Madge always commented on her super sensitive ears which would pick up sounds of them making out in the room but she shrugged it off convincing herself that they were just loud but this time, the grunts are coming near

Instinct tells her that it is Haymitch just reacting to the over reacting Effie who is blowing air kisses to Peeta and his new lover but the sound sounds inhuman. Almost like a grunt of a pig.

The bird which was perched upon Peeta's suddenly makes a sharp sound before flying off his shoulder. The native guy, the nameless guy, whatever, flies behind the bird calling for it

"There you go" Peeta chuckles before retrieving his phone from Katniss and reviewing the photos.

"Did you use the edit filters?"

"Yes" she admits almost sheepishly "It is a habit I picked up and unable to get rid of"

"They look nice with them though. I am too lazy to use them"

"Anyone can do it"

"Seriously though Katniss, they have the professional look in them and they look-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a loud piercing scream echoed through the air as Wiress started screaming and Beetee was shielding her. Cressida, Messalla, Castor and Pollux took up their equipment and ran to the jeep. Effie was pulling the hand of a drunk Haymitch with a flask in his hand propped up against a trunk of a tree and Johanna looked fierce holding an axe in her hand. Katniss looked around confused on what is going on.

Before her eyes widened in realization, Peeta yelled her to run but at the moment, her legs felt glued to the ground, just as in the ship, but this time, Peeta ran for her, pushed her away from the approaching, raging wild boar putting himself in the harm's way. The boar sped up and everything happened right in front of her, within a blink of an eye.

Peeta pushing her forcibly down, exposing him in which it attacked him, hurting him with its horns before Johanna's axe whizzed through the air and struck the wild boar before the native guy, shot the boar with the gun he had been carrying in his back.

The ugly boar died with the bullet and the axe. Everyone rushed to Peeta who laid on the ground, bleeding from the gash on his thigh. the thigh wound looked worse.

Tears sprang into her eyes as the crowd gathered around him carried him to the jeep. Pollux dragged a dazed Katniss into the jeep which had Peeta in it. Johanna drove the jeep. She started crying violently as Cressida contacted the hotel to keep an emergency ambulance ready to take him to the city hospital which was nearby. Katniss pushed through the crowd to get a look on what is going on the see Wiress pressing cloths to stop his blood flow while everyone seemed so tense.

Katniss, who is known not to cry and mask her emotions suddenly felt weak and broke down to tears. Peeta was slipping in and out of consciousness as his eyes were drifting open and close and it was evident he is trying to keep his eyes awakes trying to focus on anything.

Beetee pulled a crying Katniss and offered her water but she brushed him and did what she think she could do. She took Peeta's hand in hers and held it like a lifeline but she was crying heavily which was distracting Wiress. She said something before Castor dragged her away and Katniss collapsed in the seat behind where Peeta's lifeless body laid, a fresh round of sobs wrecked her body. Her throat constricted and her mind was foggy. She was feeling dizzy and saw stars. When she was sure she was going to faint, there was only one thought in her mind

_Peeta Mellark just saved my life_

**There you go. I will be updating the second part sometime next week. So fav/follow/review your suggestions. Some say that I cramp up so much info or that I am so vague. Is it? PM me your thoughts**


	2. Wilderness Ch-2

Peeta POV

Arrgh... My head is killing me. A sharp jolt of pain shoots through my head and I instinctively bring my hand to my forehead trying to block the searing pain. When I finally gather my senses seconds later, I realize that I've been lying down all this time and what I an see is darkness. Well, my eyes are closed, so that explains it.

I try to open my eyes and find what happened because I feel well rested but can't recall what happened. The bed is strange too. I don't get that sense of familiarity. I open my eyes and sit up on the bed and then try to know where I actually am right now.

White room and a stench of sterile liquid. The walls are pretty much empty and an IV is hooked into my arm. A small table sits next to my bed and my cellphone is there and an electronic alarm clock which reads 10:30 PM. Overall, this is not my home but hauntingly seems similar to a... yes it is an hospital.

Then it makes sense, trip to Caribbean, recording, taking pictures with Katniss, the boar attack and then...

Yeah, I've been attacked. Right where I had my accident and where my prosthetic was fixed. Great. My hand reflexively goes to touch my left leg where the dreadful accident which happened 10 years ago which took my leg. My mom, was to say was less enthusiastic with her son having a piece of metal for his leg because of a night out with his friends. I've been with it long enough so much that it actually doesn't bother me anymore. The old one which I had brought about a year or two ago is missing and a new one is fitted in its place. Then it means that my leg got the worst of it but I want details.

I see the red button next to my bed which signals the need of the patient and the doctor arrives. I push the button and a beep sound comes from it. Good, I need some help.

While help arrives, I think about the accident. The first time I saw my mother show some affection towards me in the sixteen years of my life but unsurprisingly returned to her old self. After that however, I ha given up on wrestling and gave up more into other activities to keep me busy. But that didn't stop me from exercising and maintaining my muscle. Haymitch tells that what a girl wants. My shiny new prosthetic reminds me of the days I stayed in my room thinking what I am going to do with my life and what career I might do. Thankfully, the prosthetic never posed a problem during filming for me but it does pain while going on long hikes.

A female doctor with blonde hair pinned up in a neat bun comes, her blue eyes wide as she heaves.

"Peeta, you are awake" she says. Am I that popular? Even she knows my name

"I need to call Katniss and let her know that you are awake" Well, that makes sense.

The doctor whips out her cellphone and dials Katniss. I don't hear the conversation but I hear the doctor respond enthusiastically and ends the phone call with an 'I love you'. Wait, what?

"What?" I say a little more loudly than I intended that I think I've startled the doctor. She gives me a strange look

"I.. meant ..like..uh, you just told Katniss that you love her so uh..." I stammer out my response

"She is my sister" she says rather defensively looking at me with narrowed eyes. After a split second, I realize what she had said. Katniss once said that she had a sister who was a doctor. She would not shut up talking about her and she said that she looked very beautiful. My mouth wanted to said instantly that she too, was beautiful but I might be pushing my luck by doing that, so I kept my mouth shut.

Anyways, it makes sense that Katniss wants me in the hospital where her sister works. Something is odd, though.

"Where am I?"

"Well, you are in the Victor's Memorial Hospital and I am your doctor, Primrose Everdeen. Since the isles did not have enough modern technology to fix your legs, they had you carried you here." she says and comes near and takes a seat near my bed

"Ever since you've been here, there have been tons of photographers wanting to get a glimpse of their favorite wildlife adventurer admitted in the hospital" she says making air quotes. Then it actually hits me that the Capitol news would have made huge profit out of my accident, sweet.

"Although, there were genuinely people concerned for you. Say, Effie, Haymitch, the guy who always kept drinking and gets sent home, umm many more of your crew and Johanna, who said that'If lover boy not gonna come out alive, I am gonna have to burn this hospital to the ground' so scary" she says and fake shudders. I decide that I like her. She smiles exactly like Katniss

"And Katniss wouldn't stay in a place. She kept blaming herself for inflicting harm to you. She would hold your hands and cry asking you to wake up. She almost went crazy. She hates owing" she says and guess who enters the room at that moment.

"Hey Katniss" I supply weakly trying to hide the fact that Prim has been talking about her this time because from the time I had spent with her, I know she hates it when someone talks about her behind her back,

"Hey, Peeta"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"This is your Finnick Odair signing off from Exploring Nature: Celebrity Season. Bye, bye" he says winking at the camera and Katniss looks at me

"Could have been you" she says, sadness and guilty laced in her voice

"You don't have to worry Katniss, I am fine" I reassure her but obviously, she doesn't seem convinced. Before she could start rambling about me owing her life and saving her and blah blah blah, I lean and give her a soft peck in her lips. She is no comfortable with PDA and obviously not when we are seeing the preview of the program where I should have been, making Katniss drown in sorrow.

After the incident, which was a disaster and that the doctor advised that I stay away from extreme strenuous activities, the first episode which was filmed was incomplete without me. Plutarch wanted to do something such as make me stand in a set and record the whole sequence but Haymitch disagreed. Hence, he came up with the idea of throwing in Finnick.

Finnick was just back from his leave because he was with his wife Annie and little Nick and the season which he was starring in wasn't due for renewal for the next six months, hence this seemed like a perfect opportunity for him here. He can't lose his fans and others shouldn't forget his face, the people might just love him for the new role which he took upon. And since the Caribbean was all islands, it was a boon for him considering his family traditional role was dealing with the sea and he was natural.

Finn, Ann, me have been quite good friends, so he was a bit guilty but was happy to accept this new role. As of for me, I joined as the co-host for the cooking show along with Greasy Sae, an old woman. It was like a combination of old and new tradition. Thanks to the lineage of baking family, my Mellark genes finally allowed me to start a new career. Actually, the same stuff. But I do enjoy playing here hours training with a great chef like Sae who can cook food from all over the world. Since I was a newbie here, she was more enthusiastic in teaching me. She was very sweet and I love it here.

Katniss joined with me to continue filming this show and switched cameramen with the cooking department and wildlife department because she couldn't handle going back again and she can't stand the flirting of Finnick. Anyways she was glad to be with me even though she felt guilty at first.

Katniss took a lot of convincing and eventually we agreed not to speak about the incident again and to neutralize the owing part, I offered her a date and she accepted although hesitatingly. The more time we spent together, the more she opened up however always bowed in front of Johanna's teachings. Life has been well for the past seven to eight moths and the year I've been her friend and the six months I've been her boyfriend and the fact that she wanted to go to her best friend Madge's wedding along with me. There is no reason to be upset

"I am happy with the way things are, Katniss" I say softly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know what, I am not even going to try to apologize for my sloth like progress. But I guess you guys deserve it. SOOO SOORRY. Anyways, as always, I don't own The Hunger Games and fav... you get it by now;)

Here is a summary of my new story:

Baked Goods: Peeta Mellark, a struggling owner of the once successful Mellark restaurant franchise wants to bring back his family legacy and a new hire to the restaurant, Katniss is not going to hurt either.


End file.
